Wilson County, Tennessee
Wilson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of 2000, the population was 88,809. Its county seat and largest city is Lebanon6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,510 km² (583 sq mi). 1,478 km² (571 sq mi) of it is land and 33 km² (13 sq mi) of it (2.17%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Trousdale County (north) *Smith County (northeast) *DeKalb County (east) *Cannon County (southeast) *Rutherford County (south) *Davidson County (west) *Sumner County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 88,809 people, 32,798 households, and 25,582 families residing in the county. The population density was 60/km² (156/sq mi). There were 34,921 housing units at an average density of 24/km² (61/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 91.50% White, 6.26% Black or African American, 0.32% Native American, 0.48% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.48% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. 1.27% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. Like many places in the south-east United States, Wilson County saw an increase in Latinos in the years 2000-2005, with them constituting 2.1% of the population by 2005. data]] There were 32,798 households out of which 37.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.20% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.00% were non-families. 18.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.67 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.20% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 31.70% from 25 to 44, 24.70% from 45 to 64, and 9.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $50,140, and the median income for a family was $56,650. Males had a median income of $39,848 versus $26,794 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,739. About 4.60% of families and 6.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.80% of those under age 18 and 11.50% of those age 65 or over. By 2006 the population of Wilson County had risen to 104,000. Notable Residents *Casey Atwood - NASCAR driver *Adrian Belew - Rock guitarist and King Crimson member *Charlie Daniels - country and Rock musician *Dan Evins - Founder of the Cracker Barrel Restaurants *Bobby Hamilton - 2004 NASCAR Craftsman Truck Series champion (deceased) *Erika Jo Heriges - Country music singer, 2005 Nashville Star winner *Kings of Leon - Rock band *Gretchen Wilson - country musician *Ross Winn - Anarchist writer and publisher (deceased) Cities and towns Incorporated *Lebanon *Mount Juliet *Watertown Unincorporated *Auburntown (Shares with Rutherford County) *Cainsville *Cherry Valley *Couchville *Gladeville *Green Hill *Hurricane *LaGuardo *Leeville *Martha *Norene *Old Hickory (shares with Davidson County) *Possum Town *Prosperity *Rural Hill *Shop Springs *Statesville *Tuckers Crossroads *Vine References External links * Category:Counties of Tennessee Category:Wilson County, Tennessee